Akatsuki no Yona Fanfiction (Unmentioned Dragon)
by ShiroRin
Summary: Yona had a strange feeling since she arrived in Awa. She feels someone has watching her from far. She later ask Yoon to walk around Awa and meet the Unmentioned Dragon in the story.


Akatsuki no Yona Fanfiction

Author's Note :

_This was the first time in post my story in . Before I post in this website, I write some story in Wattpad. I write both Original Story and Fanfiction._

_I put one of my Original Character in this story.I feel sorry for the reader who didn't like the story with Original Character. _

_This was my first time writing a story in English. So, Sorry for my bad grammar and English. I'll still improve my writing skill since I'm a newbie here. I also think to write Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction too in the future without Original Character. I love all of Akatsuki No Yona Character and Story.I also a big fans of Mizuho Kusanagi. Hope you all can enjoy this fanfiction._

-Chapter 1-

Unmentioned Dragon

Since arrived in Awa, Yona had a strange feeling. She felt someone has watching her for far. Sometimes she looks around to find who is watching her. But she couldn't find any clue.

"Ah, maybe it was just my imagination", said Yona to herself.

Yoon, a cute boy who always call himself Tensai Bishounen (Handsome Genius) finally asking Yona when Yona keep looking around ," What are you looking for, Yona ?".

"N-No. It is nothing", said Yona with a little smile.

Of course, she didn't want anyone worried about her. Since incident in Shin-ah's village and Fighting Kum-ji, She cant let anyone worried more about her. She must fight with his weakness alone. She want to became more stronger. This feeling must be nothing for her.

"Are you sure? ", said Yoon again.

"Yeah", confirms Yona.

"You know ? Lately I feel like someone has watching us from afar. I don't what they wants but I'm little scared.", said Yoon.

"Eh? You feels it too ?",ask Yona.

"Yeah", said Yoon.

"Do you want search for it?", ask Yona.

"Both of us ? It is fine by me. But, did Raijuu (Thunder beast refer to Hak) know about this ?", said Yoon.

" No. I can't make him more worried about me.", said Yona.

" If something dangerous happen to us..",said Yoon.

"We will be okay. We just walking around Awa. There is no problem. Kumji had been defeated. ", said Yona.

"Okay. I'll go with you.", said Yoon after a long sigh.

"Thanks , Yoon", reply Yona with a smile.

After making an excuse with Hak and little argument with Hak, Yona wins. She allowed to walking around Awa with Yoon.

"Be careful", said Hak worried.

Hak was Yona's childhood friend. He always worried with Yona because Yona always involved with dangerous situation. He has protected Yona until now. Yona can't let him even more worried again.

She later walk around Awa with Yoon. After Kum-ji was defeated, Awa's villager looks more lively than before. Yona still curious about that person who stalking him until now.

"I wonder who is him", said Yona.

"Are you searching for me, Miss ?", ask a mysterious boy who come out from nowhere infront her.

Yona and Yoon jumping back a little. That boy looks so cool. His appearance like Shin-ah without Mask. But, he has a black obsidian eyes and black hair. He wear a same model clothes with Hak.

"Are the one who stalking me until now ?", said Yona.

"Yup.", said that boy.

"Why ?", ask Yona with a mumble face.

"I was looking for you the Reincarnation of Hiryuu, Princess Yona", said that boy polite.

"Me ?", ask Yona again.

"Yeah. I'm the one who was a descendant the blood of Dragon", said that boy.

"So, you are Ouryuu ?", ask Yoon who standing beside Yona.

"No. I'm not. I'm the descendant of Black Dragon, Jeong-Ran", introduce that boy.

"Black Dragon ? But you never mentioned in the story.", said Yona.

"Because the story never revealed the truth. There is a Black Dragon in the story who never mentioned before", said Jeong-Ran with a little smile.

"The Unmentioned Dragon ? What was that mean ?", said Yoon in a surprised face.

Author's Note :

_Too short ? Yeah. I will try to make it long in the next chapter. How is it? Did you like it? The story line will be same as the original story. I'll make a modification for the Original Character. _

_For the name of the Original Character, I use Korean name because Mizuho Kusanagi use Korean Background as the Story of Akatsuki no Yona. That is why I put Korean name. Jeong – Ran name is taken From Geom Jeong which means black. I only take Jeong and Ran is my name idea which come out from nowhere. I think it will suit him. Once again, I said sorry for my bad English and my bad Grammar. Feel free to comment. Thank you for reading my story._


End file.
